1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table with a height-adjustable and tiltable board.
2. Description of Related Art
Tables that are used as work tables or machine tables in offices, are often provided with boards adjustable in height and angle. However, the adjustment of these boards is difficult, since it has to be performed at both ends of the board, which requires the actuation of clamping devices and bears the risk of jamming when the board is lifted first at one lengthwise edge and then at the opposite lengthwise edge and then clamped to the stand. Thus, the height of the board can be adjusted in small steps only. If an adjustment of the tilt of the board is desired besides the height adjustment, this generally requires a complex tilting mechanism. Besides, a tilting mechanism often offers no firm clamping of the tilt, especially if there is an only clamping axis extending in the longitudinal central plane of the table.
It is an object of the invention to provide a table with a height-adjustable and tiltable board, wherein the adjusting mechanism allows a simpler adjusting of the height of said board and wherein a secure and firm support of the board is provided at two points spaced from the longitudinal central plane of the board, notwithstanding the possibility of tilting said board.